APRIL'S WARMTH
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Di bawah langit akhir bulan April, ditemani guguran bunga Sakura, diiringi angin musim semi. Aku dekat denganmu. [ NCT / Taeyong / Yuta / Ten / Taeyu / Taeten / Light!angst, fluff, romance] Please be kind and review juseyo xD


All the casts are belong to theirselves, companies, and God's.

This whole story belongs to: Yuka

Heavily inspired by _7!'s song, Orange (Your Lie in April's Ending 2)_

NCT Fanfiction (Taeyong x Yuta)

.

.

 **.**

 **APRIL'S WARMTH**

 _KEHANGATAN BULAN APRIL_

 _Di bawah langit akhir bulan April, ditemani guguran bunga Sakura, diiringi angin musim semi. Aku dekat denganmu._

Yuka

.

.

ANGIN musim semi berhembus menerpa helai rambut Yuta yang semakin memanjang. Ia menyentuh ujung rambutnya selagi menatap lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis mengembang. Mereka duduk di cafe langganan Yuta, ia memilih duduk di kursi luar demi melihat guguran bunga Sakura yang jatuh diterpa angin.

Yuta melihat kekasihnya dan beberapa kelopak bunga jatuh di sekiranya. Indah sekali.

Hari itu Taeyong memakai jaket hitam dan kaos merah maroon dengan rambut hitam yang habis di potong. Lelaki itu terlihat tampan seperti biasanya. Rasanya, Yuta jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat.

"Apa? Baru sadar aku tampan?"

Yuta menerjab kecil, menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkedip pelan. Taeyong menaikkan alisnya, "Hey, jawab aku." Katanya dan Yuta menggeleng.

"Iya, tampan." Kata Yuta jujur sambil tersenyum lebar pada Taeyong yang menjauhkan tubuhnya seraya tertawa kecil.

Dia menggeleng, "Hey dasar gombal, sejak kapan?"

Yuta tersenyum lebar, mengaduk es kopinya kemudian menatap Taeyong yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Yuta mengulas senyum tipis, mata coklatnya meredup.

Tak lama kemudian Taeyong berdiri, "Sayang, aku harus ke kampus. Kau tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri?"

Yuta mencibir, "Khawatir? Ung, tidak apa-apa. Masih ada bus kok." Katanya lalu mengembangkan senyum lebar saat Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu cafe.

Seperti drama, sinar matahari pagi ditemani angin musim semi mengantar Taeyong menjauh dari Yuta.

 _Karena selama ini, satu milimeter pun... Taeyong jauh._

.

.

.

MUSIM semi, lima tahun yang lalu.

Langit sore membuat siluet kurus Taeyong terlihat mempesona bahkan dia hanya duduk di atas atap sekolah. Telinganya tersumpal headset dan bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu. Yuta mengintip lewat celah pintu atap sebelum tersenyum jahil. Ia membukanya perlahan, berjalan pelan ke arah Taeyong dengan satu kantung plastik berisi dua nasi kepal dan dua kaleng susu dingin.

Bocah 14 tahun itu menepuk bahu Taeyong pelan dan si empunya berjingkat kaget. Lee Taeyong melepas headsetnya dan menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati Yuta tersenyum lebar padanya. Rambut coklatnya acak-acakan.

Benar-benar orang Jepang.

"Yuta..." panggilnya pelan dan Yuta mengangguk, mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Yuta, dia meletakkan bungkusan yang tadi dia bawa di atas sekolah, melirik Taeyong dengan dua mata coklat besarnya.

Taeyong menggeleng, "Huh? Tidak memikirkan apa-apa." katanya dan melirik bungkusan di depannya.

Dia mengambil sekaleng susu coklat dingin dan membukanya, "Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya menatap Yuta yang saat itu juga menatapnya.

Taeyong bisa melihat raut wajah Yuta berubah. Ia terlihat terkejut, mata coklatnya yang berbinar melebar dan bibir penuhnya sedikit terbuka.. satu titik di hati Taeyong tergerak. Manisnya, sahabatnya ini.

"He? Oh. Ung, iya aku mencarimu di klub drama dan kau tidak ada di sana. Jadi aku mencarimu..." katanya, Taeyong menahan tawa.

"Khawatir?" tanyanya dan Yuta mengernyit kecil, "Tidak.. untuk apa? Kau sudah SMP!"

Taeyong mengusap pelan rambut Yuta dan merapikannya. Beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura menempel di sana. Yuta terpaku, menatap lelaki itu tanpa berkedip dan saat itu Yuta memutuskan.

Di bawah langit akhir bulan April, ditemani guguran bunga Sakura, diiringi angin musim semi, Yuta menambatkan hatinya.

.

.

.

"GOAL!"

Yuta berlari, mengangkat kedua lengan kurusnya dan mengembangkan senyum lebar saat berlari ke arah timnya yang langsung menubruknya, mengangkat tubuh kecilnya ke udara. Yuta bisa melihat butiran peluhnya berjatuhan di wajahnya tapi tidak apa-apa.

Tendangan pinalti itu berhasil membuat timnya menang dengan skor 3-2 atas SMP Hanlim dan itu membuat Yuta benar-benar senang. Jadi saat peluit panjang dibunyikan, Yuta segera berlari ke pinggir lapangan, menggandeng beberapa tangan teman-teman satu teamnya sebelum membungkuk ke hadapan penonton yang mendukung teamnya.

Dengan senyum lebar Yuta membungkuk, "Terima kasih banyak." Dan sorakan penonton menjadi latar suara yang dia dengar selanjutnya.

Saat Yuta mendongak, satu peluh turun melewati keningnya dan melewati bibirnya. Yuta menatap Taeyong yang berdiri dari tempatnya, ia bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar kearah Yuta.

Itu cukup untuk membuat hari Yuta cerah meski mendung mulai menutupi langit.

Satu jam kemudian Yuta sudah berada di luar kamar mandi. Rambutnya yang tadi berkeringat sudah bersih sekarang. Dia menggunakan shampoo yang Taeyong rekomendasikan padanya minggu lalu. Benar, baunya benar-benar segar.

"Yuta?"

Lalu Yuta mendongak setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia melihat Taeyong dengan kacamata hitamnya berdiri di ambang pintu toilet dan membawa bungkusan yang Yuta tidak tahu apa.

"Hm?"

Tak lama kemudian mereka berjalan berdampingan di bekas rel kereta yang sudah lama tidak dipakai. Yuta dengan celana pendeknya, kaos putihnya yang kebesaran dari bungkusan Tayeong tadi dan tas hijau khasnya berjalan di atas rel dengan pelan-pelan sedangkan Taeyong berjalan di sampingnya sesekali menggandeng Yuta jika bocah itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tidak mau memberiku ucapan selamat?" tanyanya pada Taeyong tapi matanya tertuju pada kaki-kaki kecilnya yang berjalan di atas rel.

Taeyong menggandeng tangan Yuta yang ternyata lebih kecil darinya dengan lembut dan berkata, "Sudah untung aku datang." Katanya dan Yuta mencibir.

"Kau itu harus datang.. kau pikir untuk siapa aku memenangkan tropi provinsi itu?" tanyanya dan Taeyong menggenggam tangan Yuta erat.

"Untuk siapa memangnya?"

Lalu dengan kesal Yuta melepas gandengan tangan Taeyong, menatapnya dari atas dengan bibir mengerucut, "Untukmu!" ucapnya dan dia melompat kecil keluar dari atas rel dan berlari mendahului Taeyong.

Saat itu Taeyong merasa seperti musim semi akan segera tiba, karena Yuta yang berlarian di depannya, diterpa sinar matahari siang hari di musim gugur memberikan aroma musim semi yang Taeyong tiba-tiba rindukan. Lalu Yuta berbalik, melambai ke arahnya dan membuat Taeyong berlari ke arahnya.

"Taeyong-ah jika tidak cepat akan aku tinggal lho!"

.

.

.

Yuta menyedot susu putihnya dengan berisik dan melihat Taeyong yang mengernyit kecil karena dia sedang fokus belajar. Lagipula ini salahnya, kenapa dia memberikan Yuta kunci kamarnya. Taeyong duduk di atas kasur, bersandarkan beberapa bantal empuknya saat Yuta berbaring di sampingnya. Yuta memainkan bola sepak yang dia bawa di atas kasur, untung saja itu bola baru.

"Ne Taeyong..." panggilnya dan Taeyong mengernyit kecil sebelum bergumam seolah menjawab panggilan Yuta.

Yuta mendudukkan diri, menatap Taeyong, rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, "Kenapa belajar giat sekali?"

Taeyong melirik sahabatnya sekilas, "Supaya bisa masuk SMA SM." Katanya pasti dan Yuta mengedipkan matanya.

"SMA SM? Itu kan jauh?" tanyanya dan Taeyong mengangguk.

Taeyong fokus kembali ke bukunya, tidak sekali pun menatapnya, "Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan di sekolah seni, Yuta. Aku akan meneruskan hobiku."

Yuta menatap Taeyong lama. Sahabatnya ini tidak main-main, dia benar-benar ingin menggapai mimpinya sebagai seorang seniman. Tapi SMA SM itu sangat jauh dari tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Dan lagi, masuk ke sana pun perlu nilai akademis dan bakat yang mendukung. Itu semua, akan membuat mereka terpisah.

Dengan kerutan dalam di alisnya Yuta berkata, "Uh... kenapa tidak pilih SMA yang dekat-dekat saja?" tanyanya dan Taeyong menggeleng.

"Di sini tidak ada sekolah seni sebagus itu, Yuta."

Yuta masih mengerutkan alisnya, "Tapi itu kan jauh..."

Taeyong, untuk pertama kali sejak bereka bicara hari itu, menurunkan bukunya dan menatap sahabatnya yang menunduk, memeluk bola sepaknya. Taeyong bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Yuta menjadi sekecil itu? Atau selama ini... dia yang tidak menyadarinya?

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu, lagipula kita masih tetangga dan sahabat kecil kan?" tanya Taeyong dan saat itu kepala Yuta mendongak, menatap tajam Taeyong sebelum merebut buku fisika yang dia baca sebelumnya.

Selama mengenal Yuta, Taeyong belum pernah melihat bocah ingusan itu belajar seserius ini.

.

.

.

Kehidupan SMA memang benar-benar berbeda dengan kehidupan SMP yang Yuta alami. Kehidupan rasanya semakin keras saja. Dia terpisah dengan Taeyong karena kelas mereka berbeda. Rasanya ingin sekali Yuta mengubah daftar absen supaya dia dan Taeyong menjadi satu kelas. Jika tau seperti ini, dia lebih memilih masuk ke sekolah biasa saja.

Yuta duduk di dekat jendela kelasnya saat angin berhembus. Dia sudah kelas tiga sekarang. Selama tiga tahun ini Yuta selalu belajar dan belajar, berlatih dan berhasil masuk ke jajaran siswa 10 besar berturut-turut. Pencapaiannya itu berkat tekatnya untuk selalu dekat dengan sahabatnya. Ia mengulas senyum kecil.

"Yuta!" panggilan dari arah pintu kelas membuat Yuta menoleh, melihat sosok Taeyong berdiri di sana. Sekarang tanpa kacamata dan itu membuat hati Yuta selalu berdetak lebih kencang. Kapan Lee Taeyong menurunkan ketampanannya?

Yuta buru-buru berdiri berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menjadi saatdia semakin dekat dengan Taeyong. Berada di dekat Taeyong selalu terasa panas. Panas yang menyenangkan. Seperti musim panas.

"Hm?" tanyanya dan seorang lelaki lain muncul dari balik punggung lebar Taeyong. Lelaki itu berambut hitam, lurus yang cukup panjang. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Yuta dengan gigi-gigi sempurnanya membuat Yuta mengedipkan matanya.

"Ini Ten, teman satu kelasku yang baru." Kata Taeyong membuat Yuta buru-buru mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah..." Yuta menurunkan lengan seragamnya yang dia gulung dan menjabat tangan Ten yang terulur.

"Yuta..."

"Ten."

Mereka melempar senyum setelahnya.

Ten orang yang menyenangkan. Dia lucu, segar, dan bisa mencairkan suasana. Dia sangat pintar dengan cepat bisa masuk ke jajaran 10 besar sekolah, dia hobi dance dan sering latihan bersama Taeyong, dia baik dan ramah kepada semua orang dan Yuta menerimanya. Mereka sering keluar bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Membeli roti di minimarket, membeli ice cream di pinggir jalan atau mampir ke kedai makanan Thailand keluarga Ten.

Semua berjalan sesuai tempatnya hingga sore ini.

Yuta berjalan di rel kereta yang sering mereka lewati ketika SMP. Taeyong berdiri di sampingnya tapi mereka tidak sendiri. Ten berjalan di samping Taeyong, mengobrol asyik tentan universitas mana yang akan mereka masuki dan Yuta masih berjalan di rel. Dia masih mengamati kaki-kakinya yang sudah dewasa dan bisa menopang seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa bantuan Taeyong.

Yuta menaikkan alis saat sampai di ujung rel dan keluar dari terowongan untuk melihat jalanan kompleks rumahnya terlihat. Dia melompat turun dari rel dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat Taeyong bercanda dengan Ten dengan tawa yang sangat jarang Yuta lihat.

Saat itu satu titik di hati Yuta terasa seperti ditusuk.

 _Tidak adil._

"Ah, Yuu-chan, aku dan Ten lewat sini..." Taeyong berhenti, melihat Yuta yang mengedipkan matanya di depan persimpangan perumahan mereka. Jemari panjang Taeyong menunjuk arah sebaliknya.

Ten tersenyum lebar pada Yuta karena wajahnya yang penuh tanya, "Um.. Aku pinjam Taeyong sebentar ya?" katanya dan tertawa pelan. Taeyong melebarkan senyumnya dan Yuta terpaku sejenak.

Huh? Kenapa tidak ada kata yang keluar?

Yuta menutup mulutnya yang sudah setengah terbuka dan lebih memlih untuk mengangguk. Saat itu satu tetes air turun dari langit membasahi pipi Yuta.

"Yuu-chan, jangan lupa pakai payung." Kata Taeyong lalu membuka payungnya sendiri, meneduhi dirinya dan Ten di dalamnya.

Setelah kedua orang itu menghilang entah ke mana, Yuta baru bisa mengedipkan matanya pelan dan menyadari hujan yang semakin deras. Perlahan kaki-kakinya yang panjang berbalik, membawa dirinya berjalan sendiri, basah, dan kesepian ke rumahnya.

 _Tidak adil._

.

.

.

Esok harinya Yuta memakai syal tebal berwarna biru tua garis-garis dan membawa tissue di sakunya. Terakhir dia melihat kaca, pipi dan hidunganya memerah. Positif, dia sakit flu. Sekarang ini dia sedang mengusap hidungnya dengan tissue, duduk sendiri di kursinya sambil mengunyah roti yang dia beli di kantin dan sekaleng just lemon hangat. Ia masih mengunyah rotinya saat pintu kelasnya terbuka dan Lee Taeyong berdiri di sana.

Yuta melihatnya tersenyum ke arahnya dan Yuta mendadak merasa lebih baik. Dengan senyum, Yuta menyambut Taeyong yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan duduk di depannya.

"Yuta, kau sakit?" tanya Taeyong setelah melihat syal tebal Yuta dan si empunya mengangguk kecil.

"Ung." Katanya. Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya.

Dia memegang dahi Yuta dan Yuta bersin. Taeyong melihat Yuta mengusap hidungnya yang memerah dan dia baru sadar betapa menggemaskannya kapten klub sepak bola ini. Taeyong tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk memakai payung kan?"

Yuta menyerot lendirnya sendiri dan Taeyong langsung menyerahkan tissue, "Ya, keluarkan!" perintahnya dan Yuta mengangguk kecil sebelum mengeluarkan lendir yang bersarang di hidungnya ke tissue dan Taeyong mengangguk.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Taeyong dan Yuta menatapnya. Saat itu, seperti Taeyong hanya melihat Yuta saja. Seperti Taeyong hanya memikirkan Yuta saja.

Taeyong mengernyit kecil, "Sudah minum obat?"

Yuta mengangguk dan Taeyong mengangkat alis seolah tidak percaya jadi Yuta berkata, "Iya aku sudah minum obat. Ada apa ke sini?"

"Oh itu... Yuta.. aku rasa..."

Angin musim dingin menerpa wajah Yuta dari celah jendela menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitam Taeyong yang halus. Hujan gerimis perlahan turun ke Bumi dan Yuta merasakan matanya berair, entah kenapa.

Ia menyesali pertanyaannya.

"Aku menyukai Ten."

Angin musim dingin tahun itu, membekukan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Pertunjukan?"

Alis Yuta naik ke atas saat Taeyong menempelkan beberapa properti panggung di aula sekolahnya. Yuta mengulum ice creamnya sebelum melihat Taeyong mengangguk kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya meminta Yuta untuk menyerahkan beberapa potongan kertas berbentuk apel.

Yuta menyerahkannya, "Pertunjukkan apa?"

Taeyong menempelkan potongan apel terakhir di pohon buatan itu dan menuruni tangga. Ia berhenti di depan Yuta, duduk di depannya dan Yuta menghabiskan ice creamnya. Taeyong menatap sahabatnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Beauty and the Beast. Untuk festival musim dingin. Aku jadi pangeran." Katanya dan Yuta mengedipkan matanya.

"Heeee... yang jadi Bellenya?" tanya Yuta dan Taeyong tiba-tiba memerah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya sebelum menarik nafas panjang dan menyebutkan nama yang akhir-akhir ini membuat Yuta kesal.

"Ten."

Yuta tidak tahu kenapa tapi Taeyong melihatnya dengan heran. Ah, pasti Yuta terlihat sangat tidak suka. Jadi Yuta menetralkan wajahnya, menatap Taeyong dengan datar dan Taeyong tertawa kecil.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniya... aku pikir Seulgi atau siapa..."

Taeyong mengangkat alis, "Seulgi dan beberapa perempuan klub drama ikut pementasan marching band." Katanya dan Yuta menganggukkan kepalanya.

Taeyong kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Hey, lagi pula beberapa anak klub mengatakan kalau kami cocok."

Yuta menggigit batang ice creamnya dan bergumam, "Hm..."

Taeyong menyadari beberapa perubahan terjadi pada sahabatnya dan ia mendekatinya. Taeyong mengamati mata Yuta yang akhir-akhir ini meredup. "Yuu-chan."

Yuta mendongak, pipinya mendadak memerah karena menyadari betapa dekatnya Taeyong dengan wajahnya. Lalu Yuta merasakan rambutnya yang memanjang dibelai pelan, dan pipinya diraba oleh jemari panjang Taeyong.

Mata coklatnya melebar, menatap mata hitam Taeyong yang perlahan tertutup seiring dengan hembusan nafas mint yang mendekati bibirnya. Waktu seakan melambat. Di telinga Yuta hanya terdengar detak jam dinding yang mengeras, aroma lem dan kayu properti klub drama, sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela aula, seragam blazer Taeyong dan seragam klub sepak bola yang dipakainya... semua itu terasa benar.

"Hmp.. Hahahaha!"

Yuta membuka matanya yang entah sejak kapan dia tutup. Yuta menatap Taeyong yang tertawa, menyembunyikan senyumnya dibalik lengan berototnya. Itu adalah pemandangan yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan bagi Yuta.

"Yuta.. aku hanya berlatih adegan—" perkataan Taeyong terputus saat Yuta berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tasnya bergelantungan di lengan kirinya, dia menunduk dan Taeyong baru menyadari Yuta menggunakan tiga penjepit rambut berwarna pink di poninya.

 _Kawaii._

"Jangan main-main dengan perasaan orang." Yuta berkata sambil berbisik tapi Taeyong bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Taeyong melihat tangan Yuta terkepal dan kepala coklatnya mendongak.

"Taeyong wa.. baka." Kata Yuta dingin dan sebelum Taeyong menyadarinya, Yuta berlari keluar dari ruang aula. Meninggalkan Taeyong sendiri tanpa menyadari kapten klub sepak bola itu menangis karenanya.

 _Taeyong bodoh! Jangan seenaknya memainkan perasaan orang lain!_

.

.

.

Tiga hari sebelum pertunjukan drama dimulai, Taeyong masih berdiri di tengah aula dengan banyak teman-teman satu klubnya. Taeyong membaca naskah tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Beberapa hari ini dia jarang sekali melihat Yuta. Bahkan di rumah sekali pun, Bibi Nakamoto akan berkata kalau Yuta masih latihan.

Sebenarnya ke mana anak itu?

"Taeyong..." panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan Taeyong dan ia langsung menatap Ten yang mengernyit ke arahnya.

Ten menggigit bibirnya jahil, "Hayo, sedang memikirkan apa?"

Taeyong menggeleng cepat, "T-Tidak bukan apa-apa.."

Ten tertawa dan bayangan Yuta menghilang begitu saja dari pikiran Taeyong. Apapun yang terjadi padanya sekarang, Taeyong berharap dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Satu lagi..." ucap Yuta pada dirinya sendiri, peluh bercampur air hujan menetes dari rambutnya. Dia menatap gawang di depannya dengan tajam.

Sudah berapa lama dia di lapangan seorang diri?

 _Biar aku yang memasukkan bolanya ke ruang olah raga!_

Yuta menghembuskan nafasnya panjang saat menyentuh bola yang sudah berlumpur. Tapi pemuda Jepang itu tidak bergerak seinci pun dari posisinya. Dia merasakan matanya berair dan dengan kasar Yuta mendongak, menendang bola itu sekuat tenaga, membuang semua sesak di dadanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan teknik.

Dari 40 bola dia hanya berhasil memasukkan 3.

Yuta sadar, hal itu sangat tidak berguna. Jadi dia membereskan semuanya, meski dengan badan basah kuyub, Yuta tetap membawa masuk sekantung besar bola-bola sepak yang tadi dia gunakan untuk berlatih. Langkah kakinya agak memendek saat melewati aula.

Yuta tidak mendongak. Dia tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dalamnya. Dia memutuskan untuk bergerak, menyeret bungkusan besar itu sebelum mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

Yuta melirik ke arah suara dan matanya sedikit melebar. Taeyong berlari ke arahnya. Seragamnya sudah menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kaos hitam panjang dan celana jeans. Yuta meredupkan matanya, meremehkan dalam hati. Ya, ya. Anak klub drama memang harus seperti itu.

Yuta kembali melangkahkan kakinya saat tangannya disentuh. Yuta mendongak, "Apa?"

Taeyong mengernyit kecil, "Lama tidak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu."

Yuta menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mulai berjalan. Taeyong berjalan di sampingnya, melihat Yuta yang basah kuyub dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ah.. Yuta benar-benar bekerja keras.

Mereka sampai di ruang olah raga dalam waktu singkat dan saat jemari lentik Yuta hendak membuka pintu, Taeyong membukanya.

"Silakan masuk, tuan putri." Kata Taeyong dan Yuta mengernyit kecil. Dia masuk ke dalam, memasukkan bola-bola itu ke tempatnya sebelum kembali keluar dan mengunci ruang besar itu. Yuta menatap Taeyong yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

 _Bodoh. Siapa yang tersenyum lebar begitu setelah menyakiti sahabatnya?_

"Yuta, lusa, datang ya..."

Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, kan, Yuta?

.

.

.

Dari sudutnya berdiri, Yuta yakin dia tidak akan terlihat. Dia datang tepat di menit terakhir, saat Taeyong berdansa dengan Ten. Yuta melihat itu semua dengan perasaan kosong. Hm, mereka memang cocok bersama.

Yuta tidak memperhatikan lagi bahkan setelah semua orang di aula bertepuk tangan dan semua anggota klub drama mengundurkan diri. Yuta hanya berdiri dan hendak keluar dai gedung aula sebelum tangannya dipegang seseorang dan Yuta tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu kalau—

"Yuta?"

Yuta menoleh, "Hansol... hyung?"

Di belakangnya berdiri seniornya tahun lalu yang Yuta kagumi karena skill bermainnya di lapangan. Senior yang menjadi pahlawan Yuta saat masih kelas satu. Ia ingat Hansol memang sangat tinggi tapi sekarang ini, dia jauh lebih tinggi. Itu membuat Yuta merasa begitu kecil.

"Yo, Yuta. Manisnya adikku ini.." Hansol tersenyum, memamerkan senyum manisnya dan Yuta tertawa.

"Hyung, melihat pementasan?"

Mereka berjalan berdua keluar dari ruang aula dan Hansol bercerita tentang kuliahnya dan tentang kekasihnya yang sama-sama kuliah di jurusan yang sama. Yuta tertawa sepanjang cerita karena bersama Hansol dia bisa menjad dirinya sendiri.

Seperti memiliki kakak laki-laki.

Mereka di persimpangan kelas saat melihat Taeyong berjalan ke arah mereka dan langsung menggandeng tangan Yuta. Taeyong mengernyit kecil, melihat Hansol dengan ragu sebelum berkata, "Aku pinjam Yuta sebentar."

Hansol tertawa, "Relax.. Yuta milikmu seutuhnya."

Yuta tidak tahu apa dia ingin memukul atau memeluk Hansol saat itu juga. Pikirannya buyar saat Taeyong menariknya menjauhi Hansol. Taeyong masih memakai celana kostumnya tapi jasnya sudah berganti sebuah kaos hitam oblong bergambang iron man yang Yuta sangat kenal.

Mereka berhenti di luar, hari ini hujan juga turun dengan deras. Yuta bisa mendengar kecipak air dari beberapa siswa yang berlarian keluar sekolah. Yuta melihat Taeyong menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa?"

Taeyong mengernyit, "Kau tidak mau mengatakan selamat dan sebagainya?"

Yuta memutar bola matanya, "Huh? Aku sudah datang saja sudah cukup." Ucapnya dan Yuta bisa merasakan gerimis kecil membasahi poninya.

Yuta menatap Taeyong, "Kau harus berkumpul dengan klubmu, kan? Sudah sana!"

Taeyong kemudian menggenggam tangan Yuta, dan membawa sahabatnya itu ke suatu tempat. Mereka berhenti di lantai atas dan Taeyong membelakangi Yuta. Dia terlihat menarik nafas panjang dan berbalik, menatap Yuta dengan dua mata hitamnya.

"Aku minta bantuanmu!"

Yuta mengernyit. Sekali lagi dia menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Ten, temani aku!"

.

.

.

"Ini..."

Taeyong masih menangis bahkan saat dia duduk di kasur Yuta dengan perasaan hancur lebur. Penolakan Ten secara halus tadi, membuat hati Taeyong yang rapuh langsung hancur begitu saja. Ia lantas berlari, menubruk Yuta yang berdiri di belakangnya dan memeluknya erat.

Yuta mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang segelas lemon gingseng panas pada Taeyong yang sudah berganti baju. Taeyong menatap tangan lentik Yuta dan menggenggamnya, Yuta menerjabkan matanya lalu menurunkan gelas panas itu.

"Hey..." panggil Yuta saat Taeyong menangis ditangannya.

Yuta merasa buruk karena disaat seperti ini harusnya dia marah, kesal, kecewa dan sedih karena perasaan sahabatnya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi dia bisa merasakan setitik rasa senang dan lega. Yuta adalah orang kejam yang egois.

Yuta membelai rambut Taeyong pelan. Seperti orang bodoh. Yuta membelai rambut orang yang dia cintai. Orang yang jelas menolak cintanya. Orang yang jelas mencintai orang lain.

Taeyong tidak perlu tahu Yuta harus menahan air matanya saat Ten menolaknya dengan halus. Taeyong tidak perlu tahu langkah kaki Yuta memberat saat menghampiri Taeyong yang dengan cepat berlari ke arahnya. Taeyong juga tidak perlu tahu Yuta menunggunya menyatakan perasaan pada Ten seperti orang bodoh.

Seperti orang bodoh.

"Ten.. tidak melihatku..." lalu Taeyong menarik nafas panjang, kemudian tersengal begitu saja.

Yuta menepuk punggungnya, "Aku tidak cukup baik. Aku tidak cukup... tidak ada yang mencintaiku." Lanjutnya dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat Yuta melepas pelukannya.

"Taeyong.. baka." Katanya dan Taeyong menatap Yuta.

Yuta merasakan matanya berair, dia menatap Taeyong dengan menggigit bibir. Taeyong bisa melihat penjepit rambut Yuta yang sekarang berwarna biru tua mengkilap karena lampu kamarnya. Yuta berdiri, badannya bergetar, tangannya mengepal tersembunyi di balik lengan sweater abu-abunya yang kebesaran.

Dengan mata penuh keyakinan Yuta menatap Taeyong dan berkata, "Aku mencintai.. aku mencintaimu." Katanya yakin tapi keyakinannya runtuh begitu saja karena air mata tiba-tiba menetes membasahi pipinya.

Taeyong terpaku.

Yuta terlihat sangat cantik malam itu. Mata besarnya yang selalu berbinar memancarkan keberanian dan kesedihan di saat yang sama, air mata mengalir deras dari sana dan bibir penuhnya yang merah bergetar pelan.

 _Kawaii._

Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan Taeyong mendekati sahabatnya itu, mencium mesra bibirnya dan Yuta mematung.

"Yuta... jadilah kekasihku?"

Lalu hujan berhenti, menandakan musim semi akan segera tiba.

.

.

.

TURUN dari bus, Yuta masih bisa melihat beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran di sepanjang jalan. Yuta sedikit menaikkan sweater besarnya karena hampir melorot melewati bahunya. Dengan langkah pelan Yuta menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang lebih ramai sejak terakhir dia lihat.

Lalu langkahnya berhenti sempurna saat berhenti di depan gedung fakultasnya karena Lee Taeyong berdiri di sana dengan senyum lebar mengembang. Yuta meredupkan matanya, menatap kekasih yang sudah dua tahun berpacaran dengannya itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut jeans hitam ketat.

"Hai sayang..." sapa Taeyong, mengusap rambut Yuta pelan dan Yuta tersenyum kecil.

"Hai..."

Taeyong menggandeng tangan Yuta dan berjalan bersamanya. Yuta mengernyitkan alisnya, "Katanya ke kampus?"

Taeyong mengangguk, "Iya, tapi aku keluar cepat karena ingin menemui kekasihku ini..." kata Taeyong mencubit hidung mancung Yuta.

Yuta memajukan bibirnya kebiasaan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Yuta melihat bahu lebar Taeyong di depannya dan Yuta tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berhenti. Mereka berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan apartemen mereka.

"Yuta, wae?"

Yuta menunduk, "Taeyong-ah... kita putus saja ya?"

Seperti ditampar rasanya. Taeyong berbalik, menatap kekasihnya dengan mata membulat sempurna. Taeyong melihat Yuta menatapnya dengan dua mata besarnya yang bergetar.

 _Taeyong bodoh. Siapa yang menembak orang dengan cara seperti itu?_

Yuta mengusap matanya yang tiba-tiba berair, "Habisnya.. kau seperti hanya bercanda waktu itu." Katanya dan bulir-bulir air mata terus turun membasahi pipi merahnya.

Taeyong meredupkan matanya mengulum senyum. Ah, Yuta bisa membunuhnya suatu saat nanti.

Taeyong menangkup pipi Yuta yang basah akan air mata. Lelaki berusia 20 tahun itu benar-benar terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari terakhir Taeyong benar-benar melihatnya. Taeyong menatap mata sahabatnya itu dalam.

Ia tersenyum. Awalnya memang, karena patah hati Taeyong dengan sangat kurang ajar membuat Yuta menjadi pelampiasannya. Namun, setelah bertahun-tahun bersama... Taeyong tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk melirik orang lain, dia tidak bisa menemukan celah untuk meninggalkan Yuta.

Setiap hari, setiap detik... Yuta membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Jadi Taeyong melihat Yuta menghapus bulir air matanya dengan pelan dan itu sangat menggemaskan. Dia mencium bibir Yuta saat itu.

"Tidak ada orang lain yang aku inginkan selain kamu sayang..." katanya dan tertawa karena sekarang Yuta menatapnya dengan mata besarnya yang memerah.

Yuta menatapnya ragu jadi Taeyong mencium lagi bibirnya.

"Kita melewati berbagai musim, melihat diri kita setiap hari, dan setiap hari di setiap musim itu aku jatuh cinta."

Sekali lagi, di bawah langit akhir bulan April, ditemani guguran bunga Sakura, diiringi angin musim semi. Yuta jantuh cinta.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

 **a/n:**

GAGAL /mojok/ gagal bikin angst. GAGAAAALLLL! /cry/

Okay hehe, hai guys! Lagi-lagi bawa FF ga jelas ya kan? 3k kata lebih yang diketik kurang sari satu hari gara-gara galau nonton Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso huhuhu masih baper but yeah.. berbuah FF abal.

Lemme tell you something guys, aku harap dari semua cerita yang aku tulis bisa ngasih hiburan dan manfaat dalam bentuk apapun itu ^^ aku pengen setiap kalian baca tu seneng gitu lho, dan aku coba sempilin pesan yang pengen tak sampaikan jadi semoga tersampaikan dengan baik ya.

HEHEHEHE review selalu aku tunggu, terima kasih sudah buka dan baca! See you in my other FF! Xoxo!

-Yuka


End file.
